You’ll Always Find Your Way Back Home
by Ryan T. Morris
Summary: Robbie Ray and Lilly convince Miley that she has been working too hard lately and needs to take a vacation. So, they decide to head home to Tennessee to see Miley’s Grandma Ruby. Hannah Montana: The Movie/Kurrant’s Lileyverse Series Crossover
1. Chapter 1

You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home  
By Ryan T. Morris

Notes: This story is a complete redo of The Movie to make it fit into Kurrant's wonderful Lileyverse Series of stories. If you haven't read them, you need to so you know what's going on. Start with "You and Me, Together," then "All I Want," and finally, "As I Am, I Take Thee." As far as when the story is set I would say that it would be the end of their junior year. So, Miley and Lilly have been married for about 7 months give or take. And now on with our story.

Outside the Staples Center in Los Angeles, California. Thousands of Hannah Montana fans and their parents were making there way inside. But inside in Hannah's dressing room, Robbie Ray Stewart was staring at Hannah's long blond hair as well as the electric blue hair of Hannah's wife, Lola. But there was something missing. Two somethings actually, Hannah and Lola's wigs where there but not the pop star and her acting wife!

Meanwhile, in the mass of people lining up at the ticket window hoping to get a ticket were Miley and Lilly Truscott. It was crazy! People pushing and shoving, finally they got to the window and the brunette said, "The name is Miley Truscott."

"Our names are on the list," said the blond with a smile.

The woman at the ticket window looked at the two and said, "Well, why didn't you say so..." then she rolled her eyes and said, "In your dreams, sweetcheeks. NEXT!" And before Miley and Lilly could argue, they were pushed out of line.

Lilly groaned and said, "You are the only pop star I know who can't get into her own concert!" Then, while they were trying to figure out how not only get inside but backstage they saw a security guard getting off of golf cart and hustled over to do some crowd control. The two looked at each other and smiled as they realized they were thinking the same thing.

A few moments later, Miley and Lilly were driving down a backstage corridor toward Hannah's dressing room, with the guard chasing after them yelling, "Somebody stop those girls!""Go faster!" said Lilly, as they sped down the corridor.

"I can't go faster," snapped Miley, "It's a golf cart!" They drove past a guy stacking water cooler bottles, the guard didn't see them and he tripped over them. The girls turned to see the man helping the guard up, then they turned back around and saw a couple of guys carrying a large poster of some kind. They screamed as they crashed though the poster, that just so happened to be a Hannah Montana poster. The large photographed Hannah head covered Miley's face as the continued to drive down the corridor. Lilly pulled the piece of paper off her wife's face and the two of them just laughed at the whole situation when they looked and saw Robbie Ray standing in front of the door.

Miley brought the cart to a screeching halt as she and Lilly unbuckled and made a dash toward him. He held his hands up as the guard ran up, out of breath, "It's okay," he said, "They're with me." Then he hustled the girls inside.

"Sorry, Daddy," said Miley, as she opened up the Hannah/Lola Box, "Traffic was a mess getting her, big pile up on the freeway..."

"Yeah," said Lilly, as she started to pin up her wife's hair, "And by the time we got here we found out that we left our backstage passes at home!"

"That's all right, girls," said Robbie Ray, "Your here... That's all that counts... I'll give you two a bit of privacy to get Hannah ready."

Robbie Ray left and the two of them started to work, Miley stripped down to her bra and panties and sat there as her wife did her makeup. Next, the two of them started looking though the rack of clothes that were made just for Hannah. Lilly landed on a short dress with large multi-colored sequins sewn to it. She pointed to it, as if she were saying, "This is the one." Miley smiled and nodded in agreement. They pulled it over her head and Miley zipped up her gold, high-heeled boots.

Then, came the final touch, Lilly took the Hannah wig off its stand and place it on her wife's head. Just then, Robbie Ray poked his head in, "Showtime, bud."

"Okay," said Hannah.

Lilly gave the pop star a kiss and said, "Break a Leg... I'll send Lola out as soon as she's ready."

Hannah smiled, as she got up out the chair, she kissed Lilly and said, "See you in a bit..."

Hannah followed Robbie Ray to the area under the stage, then she hit her head on one of the beams, "You know you do that every night."

Then, Hannah took her place on the small little elevator that would take her to the very front of the runway, she smiled, "Love you, Daddy."

"Lovin' you right back, darlin'," her father said, "Don't forget it's your turn to do the dishes tonight..."

"I did them last night!"

"Hey... You're the one who wanted the best of both worlds," he said with a smile.

Hannah smiled back as she took her mic from the technician behind her, "Here we go, everybody!" she said as, "The Best of Both Worlds," the song that she considered to be Hannah's theme song, started playing.

The next day, Hannah was still singing "The Best of Both Worlds," but this time she was dancing on the beach as part of a new music video for the song, that she just rerecorded. When she reached the end of the song the director called, "Cut! That's a wrap everyone!"

"Yes!" said Hannah, as she started to make her way to the large tent that was set up as her dressing room. Lola was standing behind the camera and smiled as she watched her wife coming toward her, they walked into the tent hand in hand and once they were inside, they shared a kiss.

"You were great," said Lola.

"Thank you," said Hannah as she opened the Box and sat down in her makeup chair, she was just about to take her wig off when she looked in the mirror and saw a face peeking from behind the clothes rack. She screamed, which in turn caused Lola to scream.

Just then, a man stepped out from behind the rack, "No. It's okay. I'm sorry..." he said, "I just had to meet you. I promised my girls that I'd say 'hi' to you both for them." he paused for a moment, "Hi..."

"Hi," replied the Montanas in unison, in a doubting tone. They both took a long look at the intruder. He had big glasses and buckteeth. He sounded like a nice guy and he was even wearing a T-shirt with his daughters' picture on it. On the other hand he had been hiding in Hannah's tent.

As if he sensed their doubts, he took out a crumpled piece of paper, they could see it had writing on it in pink ink, "My girls even wrote out some questions if you have a second. Omigosh, this is such a thrill." He pulled out a camera, "Do you mind?"

Hannah relaxed and seeing her wife relax made Lola relax, "No, go ahead." she said as she sat down in the chair next to Hannah's.

"Don't even think about it!" said Robbie Ray, as he walked into the tent.

"It's okay, Daddy," said Hannah.

"Nothing about this man is okay," then Robbie Ray, turned to the man and said, "Hello, Oswald."

The man took off his glasses and took out his fake buckteeth, "Hello, Mr. Montana." said Oswald, now speaking with a British accent.

"Hannah and Lola Montana, meet Oswald Granger. Chief sleaze for _Bon Chic_, England's most notorious tabloid."

"And we would love with a capital OVE to do a cover feature on the worldwide phenomenon that is Hannah and Lola Montana," said Oswald, as he sat down on the couch in the tent.

"And by 'feature', he means career-ending exposé," said Robbie Ray, as Hannah just gave him the shame on you finger motion.

"In that case," said Lola, as she stood up, and walked toward him "All you be getting from us is 'Country Girl living her pop star dream, with her beautiful wife right by her side, and beloved by millions.' That's all we got. That's all your getting. Now get out." And with that Lola and Robbie Ray showed him out.

"He didn't see anything," asked Robbie Ray.

"Nope, Hannah's Secret is still a secret," said Lola, as she sat down on the couch.

"That was a close one, bud. That guy is a real sleaze ball and a master of twisting words. You really need to be careful who you talk to when I'm not around."

"Sometimes I wish I could be just Miley all the time," said Hannah, as she touched up her makeup.

Lola came up to her wife, wrapped her arms around her and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Me too... Me too..."

Robbie Ray escorted Hannah and Lola out of the tent and to their waiting limo with the paparazzi close behind. What they didn't know was that Oswald went back in for his camera. Thankfully, Lola sat on the camera when she sat on the couch turning it off just as she said that Hannah had a secret. He didn't know what it was but Oswald was going to find out what it was.

The next few weeks were just as busy for Hannah as the last two days had been. Concerts, photo shoots, video shoots, interviews, CD Signings. The summer was just starting and it seemed like that Miley and Lilly were never going to have some time to enjoy it.

One morning, Miley woke up and was a little surprised to find that Lilly was not laying next to her. They always seemed to wake up at about the same time, but this morning it looked like Lilly woke up first. Miley put on a T-Shirt and a pair of PJ bottoms, then headed downstairs to see her father making pancakes and her wife eating them. "Mornin'," she said, as she walked over to Lilly and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning," said Lilly with a mouth full of pancakes.

Robbie Ray placed a plate of pancakes and bacon in front of his daughter, "Thanks, Daddy..."

"Your welcome, bud," has he started another batch of pancakes, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah... I guess..."

As Lilly ate she would look over at her wife. Even though she just got up, Miley looked like she needed to go back to sleep, "Miley?" She said.

"Yeah," said Miley, as she looked over at Lilly.

"Your dad and I have been talking and... We really think you need to take a vacation from Hannah."

"What are you talking about?"

"Miles, you've been running yourself ragged. I know, being your manager, it's partially my fault but you haven't been saying 'No' enough lately, either."

Miley sighed and set her fork down "I know... Sometimes it feels like I'm Hannah so much lately, that Miley is starting to slip way."

"Which is why you need to have a Hannah de-tox," said Lilly, "Two weeks away from everything related to Hannah Montana and you'll be back to the Miley we all know and love... Some in other ways than others..."

Miley looked over at her wife and her dad said, "You know what, you two are right. So where should we go?"

"You know," said Robbie Ray, "Your Grandma Ruby's birthday is tomorrow..."

"Your right, Crowley Corners is just the place!"

"Crowley Corners?" asked Lilly, "I thought your family was from Misty Hollow?"

"We are," said Miley, "But my mom was from the other side of the mountains that surround Misty Hollow. Okay, you know where we turn off to get to Misty Hollow?" Lilly nodded, "Well, instead of turning you go down a bit and you get to Crowley Corners."

"All right, then," said Robbie Ray, "I'll get the Hannah jet all ready and we'll leave first thing tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: I my first chapter I forgot to mention that _Hannah Montana_ and all it's related characters are the property of The Walt Disney Company. Also, please review. I will start to work on Chapter 3 when I get ten more reviews.

Chapter 2

The next day, Hannah, Lola, & Mr. Montana stepped on to a jet at the Malibu Airport. Jackson and his wife, Kaela, followed behind them, in disguise. There was a couple of paparazzi around but not much, none of them really cared where they were going. Robbie Ray sent out a press release saying that Hannah & Lola where going to be vacationing in a undisclosed location for the next two weeks, and would appreciate the press staying away and not trying to find them. But, one person didn't care if Hannah & Lola wanted privacy, Oswald. It cost him quite a bit, but he was able to find out that the Hannah Jet was on it's way to Crowley Corners.

A few hours later, Miley stepped off the plane and took a deep breath. "Hello, Tennessee!" It felt so good to be in her home state. Even though it had only been a few months since she was last here, it seemed much longer. Lilly stepped off the plane and was surprised that they weren't at the Knoxville airport. She looked and, across the road from where they landed, was a cow grazing, "Where are we?"

"This is a private airfield a few miles away from town," said Robbie Ray, as he followed his daughter-in-law, "It's not open in the winter because it cost too much to keep the runway clear. That's why we've never landed here with you."

"Oh, okay," said Lilly, "Cool...." Soon, the plane was unloaded and a group of three rental cars made their way from the airfield. Robbie Ray was leading the way, Jackson & Kaela were in the middle, and Miley & Lilly were bringing up the rear. While Miley drove, Lilly looked at the scenery, it was beautiful. Nothing at all like Malibu. In fact, it was the exact opposite of Malibu. Lots of green, in the forms of grass and trees. She knew why Miley loved coming here. It was so far away from everything and allow her to be more normal than when she was at home in Malibu.

Soon they reached the road that led to Misty Hollow, Miley slowed and turned on to the road. It became a tradition between the two of them to visit the gravesite of Miley's mother, Brooke, every time they came back. They weren't there very long, just long enough to say hi, and to catch her up on what was going on in their lives. Soon, they were back on the road. When they were about a mile away from the farm, Miley saw a white horse, grazing in a field. She gasped and carefully pulled the car off the side of the road, being careful not to startle the horse. Then, Miley got out of the car and slowly made her way to the horse.

Lilly was a little surprised by this, "Miley? Where are you going?" she asked as she got out of the car.

Miley turned, smiled, and pointed at the horse, "That is my horse, Blue Jeans."

"Wow... He's beautiful..." said Lilly, as she and her wife walked up to the fence.

Miley climbed over it walked up to him, patted him on the back, and said, "I hardly recognized you... Did you do something with your tail?" Then she kissed him on the nose.

Lilly just stood there, watched her wife with her horse, and smiled. She could see the country girl she fell in love with start to come back. Just then a guy about their age, with short dirty blond hair, rode up on a chestnut brown horse, "Hi there."

"Hi..." said Miley and Lilly.

"It's amazing," he said, as he got off his horse, "Blue Jeans doesn't usually take to strangers."

"That's because he's my horse," said Miley, as she continued to pet Blue Jeans.

The guy took a good look at Miley, and he said, "Miley?" Miley turned and looked at the guy, he looked kind of familiar. "It's me. Travis. Travis Brody? We went swimming at your Uncle Earl's farm and got poison oak all over our..."

Miley's eyes went wide when Travis used his hands to suggest they got poison oak all over their chests and lower private areas. She heard her wife suppress a giggle behind her, and she quickly stopped him, "I remember! I also remember you hanging me headfirst down a well."

Travis smiled a little, "Yeah... Well, boys will be boys... Who's your friend?"

Miley walked over to Lilly, wrapped her arm around her and said, "This is my wife, Lilly Truscott."

Travis's draw dropped a little, "Your married... to her..." Miley looked a little concerned. Travis was a really good friend when she was growing up and she'd hate to lose him as a friend. But, her fears melted away, when a friendly smile reappeared on his face, "That's great. Congratulations."

"Thanks," said Miley, as she leaned over and kissed her wife.

"So how long are you staying?"

"Two weeks."

"That's great. I bet its good to be home."

"It is, but I like living in Malibu, too."

"Malibu? A lot of famous people live there right?"

"A few," said Lilly.

"You two know any?" asked Travis.

"Hannah & Lola Montana."

"Really?"

"Yeah," said Lilly, "I saved Hannah's life a couple of years ago surfing. The four of us are like best friends."

"Wow... That's cool... Well, I better get Blue Jeans back up to the barn." he placed a harness around Blue Jeans, "I'm helping out your grandma for the summer. It was nice meeting you, Lilly and I'll see you around Smiley Miley." With that he climbed up on his horse and lead Blue Jeans back up to the barn.

Miley gave Lilly a disapproving look, "What?" said Lilly, as she started walking toward the car.

"Why did you tell him we know Hannah & Lola?" said Miley.

"Oh, so what if he knows that we know Hannah & Lola. You worry too much."

A short time later, Miley and Lilly arrived at Grandma Ruby's house from outside they could hear the singing from the living room. They walked inside and looked in the living room. Lilly saw a lot of people she didn't know and only a few she did, Jackson, Kaela, Robbie Ray, Rascal Flatts.... Her eyes went wide and she whispered in her wife's ear, "Miley, is that really the guys from Rascal Flatts?"

"Yeah, they are friends of the family."

They were singing a song called _Backwards. _Robbie Ray saw that Miley and Lilly had arrived and stood up while playing his guitar, "Come on, Miles... Take the next verse..."

"No... No..." Everyone else in the room called for her to sing, "Oh... OK..." she waited for the music to get to the right part and she started to sing...

_You get your mind back  
__And your nerves back  
__Your achey breaky heart back  
__You get your pride back  
__You get your life back  
__You get your first real job back  
__Your big screen TV, DVD, and a washing machine  
__You get the pond and the lawn and the rake and the mower  
__You go back when life was slower  
__It sounds a little crazy, a little scattered and absurd  
__But that's what you get  
__When you play a country song backwards..._

Everyone clapped and applauded, then a large woman with short hair the same color as Miley walked up to Lilly and Miley, "Well, I just blew out the candles and I already got my wish." Then, she gave Miley a big hug.

"Happy Birthday, Grandma," said Miley, as she returned the hug.

"And this must be, Lilly." said Grandma Ruby, as she hugged Lilly, "It's so nice to finally meet the girl that stole my little Miley's heart."

Lilly smiled, "It's nice to met you too, Mrs. Green."

"Now, none of that Mrs. Green stuff. You are my granddaughter-in-law and I expect you to call me Grandma."

"Okay, Grandma." said Lilly.

Ruby led Miley and Lilly over to the dining room table with already opened presents. She picked up an Elvis Presley commemorative plate, "Thank you both for this," she told them, "I just love it! There is only one King and I've been saving him a place of honor." Carefully, she placed the plate in a hutch along with several others, each bearing the portrait of a different country music star. "It must have taken you two forever to find it."

"You'd be surprised how easy you can find stuff like that on eBay," said Miley

She hugged them both again, then walked away. Robbie Ray walked up to them and said. "It's time for cake. I'll collect the supper plates- you two pass out the forks. It'll give you a chance to say 'hi' to a few folks."

Miley and Lilly went around passing out forks. Everyone congratulated Miley & Lilly on their marriage. Lilly was surprised that the mayor of the Crowley Corners and his wife were there. But, with it being such a small town, most everybody knew each other so it wasn't such a big deal.

Robbie Ray was getting the plates from the coffee table in front of his mother-in-law, and she said to him, "Do me a favor and introduce yourself to Lorelai over there. She's new and a little shy."

"You're not up to your matchmaking again, are you?" he asked.

"Me? Never." said Ruby.

Robbie Ray looked across the room to check out this "shy" Lorelai- only to see a pretty woman laughing and talking away.

"Well, I'd hate for anybody to feel left out," he said. He walked over to her with the large stack of dishes in his arms, and asked, "Got anything for me?"

"I don't know," she said, eyeing the stack of dishes. "Sure you can handle it?"

"You'd be amazed at what I can handle," he said with a smile, "I'm Robbie Ray..." Then he shifted the plates to shake her hand, and almost dropped them. He quickly spun around and just barely kept the plates from falling, "Told you, you'd be amazed," He said, as he backed up not knowing that a big hound dog was walking behind him, he tripped over the dog and the plates fell to the floor with a big CRASH!

Later that night, Rascal Flatts, Robbie Ray, and a few others were on Ruby's front porch. Rascal Flatts were singing their song, _God Bless The Broken Road. _Miley and Lilly were getting ready for bed. The room they were staying in was Miley's mother's room when she was growing up. Lilly was wearing a pair of blue pajamas, Miley was wearing purple pajamas. Miley was sitting at the vanity, while Lilly was brushing her wife's hair. Miley looked at a photo on the vanity. It was of her and her mother when Miley was about 5 years old. On little Miley's lap was a white rabbit. They heard the door open, they turned and saw Ruby standing there, "I keep thinking that I should change the wallpaper in here. Your mom picked it out when she was about your age."

Miley looked around and smiled, "I like it."

"Me too." said Lilly.

Ruby closed the door and walked over to them, "Jackson and Kaela showed me the video of your wedding... The real one... I wished I could have been there."

"Me too," said Miley, as she gave her grandma a hug. Miley's grandma had some heath problems that kept her from going to her grandchildren's weddings but she was felling much better now.

"It's good to see that you're better," said Lilly, "I was afraid I'd miss out on getting to know you like I did Miley's Mom."

"I'll tell you what," said Ruby, "Brooke would have absolutely loved you, Lilly. And, she would have made darn sure you two would have gotten together a lot sooner than you did."

Miley and Lilly smiled, "I know that she would have loved me... I've met her..."

"What?" said Ruby.

Miley took Lilly's hand and said, "The night we confessed our love to each other. We dreamt that Momma was making us breakfast at the house in Malibu. And she told us that she was glad that we both found each other."

Ruby was flabbergasted, "I don't believe it. You got your Momma's gift. So, do you have dreams of the future?"

"Every once and a while. So far, they have all been good dreams."

"Your mom's were too... You know... She had a dream that she met your daddy about 5 years before it happened."

"No kidding?"

Ruby nodded, "More than once. She was obsessed about it, she even drew a picture of him one time. I was floored when she brought Robbie Ray home and he looked exactly like the picture."

"Wow..." said Lilly, "Do you still have it?"

"I think I do, somewhere. I'll dig it out. Well, it's getting late. I'll just let you two get some rest, good night Lilly." said Ruby, as he hugged her.

"Good night, Grandma," said Lilly, as she returned the hug.

Then Ruby hugged Miley, "Good night, Caterpillar."

"Night, Grandma," said Miley, as she hugged Ruby.

Then, Ruby walked out and Lilly started to pull the covers back on the bed, "How come your Grandma calls you Caterpillar."

Miley got up and walked over to the bed, "Oh, it comes from a little thing Daddy use to say to me every night before I went to sleep. 'Caterpillar in the tree, how you'll wonder who you'll be. Can't go far but you can always dream.'"

"Sounds nice. Almost like a song," said Lilly, as she got into bed.

Miley thought for a moment as she got into bed, "Yes... Yes it does."


End file.
